


Snape Plushie

by celedan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Snape Plushie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this in 2006.<br/>I don't know the reasons, but some people can't see the picture, and a few minutes ago I couldn't even see it myself. So, here I try again, icluding the link to my DeviantArt page. I hope at least this works so that you can see it.<br/>Sorry for that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape Plushie

<http://celedansuniverse.deviantart.com/art/Snape-Plushie-6738221>

 

 


End file.
